


降临

by baixi9990



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixi9990/pseuds/baixi9990
Summary: “我愿意。”
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 2





	降临

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源：特德·姜 《你一生的故事》/电影 《降临》

1

他在梦中听到了海浪的声音，它们反复的撞在礁石上，碎裂在长满了苔藓的缝隙间，融进了砂砾间消失无踪。他睁不开眼睛，像盲人一样向命定的前方走着，他知道自己的脚被划破了，鲜血融入了大地，伤痕缀满了沙土，他的每一步都如同每时每刻都在刀尖上跳舞的美人鱼一样，痛入骨髓，又求仁得仁。

他猛地醒了。

通常来说这质量勉强称得上合格的窗帘什么也遮不住，更不要说理论上来说应该是大晴天的今天早上。因为放假的关系，宿舍里难得可以一人一个房间。  
光线比想象中的差很多，文俊辉睁开眼睛看了一眼手表，距离韩语课只有不到半个小时，他心算了一下要赶到教室的路程，再不起来的话小跑都赶不上。  
他认命地从被窝中爬了出来，走到了窗边，和往常一样拉开了窗帘，然后觉得自己这梦做得居然跟真的一样，手边要是有个陀螺，一定要转它个三四次。

他理论上一辈子都不应该看到这样的景象。  
那是通体流动着陌生金属光线的，贝壳状的外星飞船，它悬浮在这座宿舍楼后面刚刚垫平地基的建筑工地上，神秘又冷漠。  
他狠狠的掐了自己一下，疼痛窜上了他隐隐作痛的神经，他知道这不是梦。

2

文俊辉向崔胜澈挥一挥手示意他不要担心。后者紧紧握着李灿的手，一脸担忧的站在无人区外看着他。虽然已经跟他们说最好不要跟出来，还不知道未知的气体会不会对人体造成什么影响。但是不管是崔胜澈还是李灿都坚持送他到自己不能再前进的地方——一条分明的，由神秘科技画出来的一条线。

这座“外星飞船”——他们尚且不知道它正式的称呼是什么——产生了白色的雾气，把他们这几栋楼围了起来，里面的人出不去，外面的人也进不来。飞船里的外星人善心大发的没有完全屏蔽电磁波，他们还能靠那时候还不太先进的手机联络外界，信号时有时无，发送和接受都只凭着运气。

楼里的租户本来就不多，零零散散剩下的聚集在了基本没有手机信号的地下室里等待管理员的指示。其中就包括没回家的他们三个——年幼的李灿紧张的握紧拳头，抿着发白的唇，被崔胜澈保护在后面。

也许是因为在大家匆忙聚集之前就对着飞船发了半个小时呆的原因，文俊辉过了一开始紧张的阶段，内心更多的是好奇。  
就像小时候第一次拍电影的感觉差不多，他那时候生平头一次看到人在空中飞来飞去，就像动画片一样。长大了才明白那是吊威亚的机器，效果看起来固然神奇，但是绑在身上很疼，兴奋感只有第一次有，后来的记忆大多数要用膏药缓解绑带造成的青紫，从朱砂痣变成了蚊子血，再变成不太想的起来的人生经验。

所以管理员在问这里有没有人会中文的时候他举起了手。那是个明显非常焦虑的中年大叔，他的韩语说的很快，解释任务的时候甚至要靠崔胜澈给他复述一遍，导致只比他大了一岁的队友看起来比他还要紧张。

“外面已经把资料发过来了，说是会中文的人去跟外星人对话的话被理解的可能性会大一些。”  
“可以请你帮帮大家吗？只要说服它们把我们放出去就可以了。我已经去试过了，它们没有让我进去。”

文俊辉：“嗯……没问题，希望我可以帮大家出去。”

大多数人看起来都松了一口气，只有崔胜澈皱着眉头，仿佛恨不得自己能代替他去一样沮丧。他又不敢过于紧张吓到李灿，勉勉强强给自己凑出来给弟弟加油打气的情绪。  
“俊，不要勉强自己。”

文俊辉抱了一下他。

3

白色的，比文俊辉要高出太多倍的视镜——这个巨大白色屏幕的别称——上出现了一个庞大的黑影。他知道世界上别的地方给这些外星人取了一个叫七肢桶的名字，人类总是喜欢匆匆忙忙的给未知生物归类，强行与对方站在同一个维度交流。

在他看着它的同时，它也在凝视着孤身一人前来的文俊辉。如果这些它们可以跨越空间交流的话就能看见，其他绝大多数飞船前都站着各行各业戒备又好奇的精英，唯独这艘船，盲猜因为主人有点自闭，只放了一个人进来。

外星人抬起了它的“手”，在视镜上写下了一个圆。

4

Pledis来了一个新的练习生，除了是外星人以外没什么特别的。

世界上有很多在当时那个时间看来有点特别的事情，比如晴空万里却突然下了一场没头没尾的太阳雨，比如在大街上好好走着被路过的猫咪瞪了一眼，比如前两周停在建筑工地上的外星飞船。在当地居民——其中包括以Pledis为所属社的诸位练习生的共同努力下，那艘飞船在白雾散尽后露出了全貌，虽然不被飞船“接受”的人仍旧靠近不了附近方圆五百米之内。

那些事情后来都变得让人习以为常了。  
就算是奇迹般的外星飞船，周围居民也从一开始的瑟瑟发抖过渡到了熟视无睹，生活秩序慢慢的恢复了常态，仿佛那巨大的贝壳状金属只是不知道哪里来的前卫艺术家留下的作品，最多有点挡光。

只有崔胜澈对于进去一个人出来两个人这个事过去了两三周之后都并不是特别理解，且不说他要硬着头皮装作把“他”从火车站接回来的样子向其他小伙伴们介绍，还要偶尔跟“他”装作同乡一起搭火车回家以防不知情的工作人员起疑。

一开始当事人可能确实听不懂，文俊辉装傻，他又不好意思刨根问底，只能半忽悠半诚恳的让李灿替他去问，虽然他无知可爱的弟弟看到“他”就像一只受惊的兔子一样夺路狂奔跑回来了。

“哥，我果然还是有点怕。”李灿说，“要不下个月，不，下两个月的练习室打扫我都包了，我一想到那个哥从哪里来的就害怕啊啊啊。”

崔胜澈思来想去，夜不成寐。终于有一天鼓足勇气拉着“他”和文俊辉来到了社长办公室，那天副社长其实也在，他向顶头上司们鞠了个躬，然后问，这个练习生到底是怎么回事？

5

崔胜澈第一次带“他”坐通勤火车回家的时候带上了文俊辉，后者明显比“他”要兴奋地多，一路上絮絮叨叨在中国坐火车是什么感觉，以前拍戏经常全国跑，小时候长途绿皮火车速度太慢，但是一路上风景都很好，长大了大多数时候坐高铁，火车开太快，手机信号都跟不上了。土著崔胜澈为了抢回主场，不甘示弱的开始讲起了沿途的各个车站的著名景点，他爸爸第一次送他过来的时候是一个晴天，火车提前到了，他出站觉得人好多，还以为是一场让人起疑的面试，并没想到一待就待那么久，最近回去的次数都变少了。

就算他们两个你一句我一句吵得不行，困的一晃一晃的上班族靠着椅背还是说睡着就睡着了。

“他”全程专注的听着，虽然根本没人知道他是不是听懂了。

到了崔胜澈家后他们得到了热情的招待，妈妈准备了一桌大餐，“他”一句话也没说，全靠文俊辉是不是和酷爱撒娇的崔胜澈互怼，用半生不熟的韩语拉了全程的家常。  
父母们也没多问。

那天晚上文俊辉拼死拼活非要在同一个房间打地铺，崔胜澈和“他”生平第一次睡在同一张床上，一开始他还害怕，后来死活扛不住席卷而来的睡意，看着“他”和人类没什么区别的身影还是睡着了。

他不知道在他睡着之后，“他”曾走到了这个房间的阳台上，对着空气画了一个圆，直率的起笔，花朵一样的折线，收笔的部分划过弯月一般的弧线。  
月色-美好-镶嵌-温和。  
文俊辉靠在墙上，就那么安静的看着“他”，似乎在解读那稍纵即逝的笔划，又似乎只是因为失眠而发呆。

6

办公室里一片安静，代表们难得的没有说话。目光的焦点从肉眼可见在冒冷汗的崔胜澈，转到了面部没有任何表情的全圆佑，最后定在了文俊辉身上。

“麻烦你来解释一下吧，这件事做主的也不是公司。”

文俊辉早有准备一般的拿出了一份文件，旁若无人地撕开了鲜红的写着保密的封条，拿出来一份把“他”的来龙去脉安排的明明白白的资料，递给了崔胜澈。

文俊辉：“虽然理论上来说我有保密的义务，但是这位确实要和我们生活……嗯，一段时间。”  
文俊辉：“准备身份花了一些……那个词怎么说来着，总之联合工作组说我们要尽力配合。”

崔胜澈看代表们并没有替他接过去的意思，内心隐隐觉得哪里不太对劲，但是说不出来。  
在他努力一目十行的扫过“他”的档案的时候，“他”站起身，在文俊辉的目视之下走到了崔胜澈面前。

“他”用流利的甚至带有一点庆尚口音说：“我叫全圆佑，是一个外星人。”

7

作为一个纯·南韩务工·外国人，文俊辉尚且处在学习语言的阶段，同样的语言被不同的人学出来，有可能是他这种流利为主跳跃为辅的画风，也可能是他后来队友徐明浩那种语速不快，但是动不动就能戳中痛点的文艺腔调。  
总是语言像是原初的魔法一样，到了吸血鬼和魔女的手里就能出现一百零八个突变和转折。

和其他外星飞船的情况不同，这艘飞船里从头到尾只有文俊辉一个人能进来，他后来问全圆佑你那时候莫非是想要自闭，全圆佑说他当时只是没睡醒，控制台按错键了，懒得改。

文俊辉看着自己古老的手机插着从小伙伴手里借来的充电宝，短信里疯狂滚动着各种外星语的学习资料，靠着失真率百分之百的外放想要学会说和听懂恐怕是不可能了，人类本来也发不出来那个波段的声音。他只能一张一张图片的翻，试图先把表达情绪的词根找到，然后照猫画虎的把它们拼在一起。

友好-放松-天空。

放松和天空怎么都连不上，他就把放松和友好换了个位置。对着手机屏幕看了半天，确定那个圆看起来不带任何负面情绪的意思，然后双手举起来，贴在了视镜上。

它略微的从左边向右边移动了一下，仿佛有点过于兴奋的扔过来好几个大小不一，形状各异，水墨风格的圆。

文俊辉一边把这些圆形拓下来一边想，你后来给自己起名叫全圆佑真的是某种意义上的见字如面。

8

礼物-拥有-将来-回答-穿梭-本地。

外星语没有语序，更没有主谓宾，文俊辉知道有个地方的外星人说它们来的目的是给地球人送一份以后会用到的礼物，但是他仍旧看不懂眼前这个跟他大眼瞪小眼的生物是想说什么。

他只是个普普通通的有学习外语经验的练习生，为什么要在这里强行当外星语言学家？他叹了一口气，认命的继续用手机组词，他的指尖因为长时间在屏幕上旋转图片而红肿发痛，他下定决心等到出去了一定要买个当时最大屏的IPad，就算笔不好用也要买。

他知道外星人兴致勃勃的看着他自己玩组词游戏，心里想练习室里的其他队友看他刚来的时候一个字一个字蹦应该也是同样的心态吧，后来的徐明浩和洪知秀也差不多，大家都是脑子里一套母语构成的语言系统，出口和写下的都是不一样措辞和语调的他乡文章。

那时的白雾渐渐散去了，后来的白雾渐渐升起了，全圆佑站在落满了灰的飞船面前，向他们，向他挥手道别。

他知道，但是笑笑没说话。

9

比让普通人练习更难的是让外星人练习。

全圆佑完美的给小伙伴表演了一个如何从跳舞跳的像机器人——文俊辉猜应该是他的外星朋友们跳舞大概都这个思路——到跳舞跳的至少像个地球人。  
期间经过了权顺荣无数次咆哮，无数次自我怀疑和无数次呕心沥血的课后小灶，他终于一定程度上脱离了每次考评都被舞蹈老师点名批评的命运，毕竟批评多了怕外星人一个激动就毁灭地球了。

那飞船还在他们宿舍窗外立着呢。

权顺荣是在有一次忍无可忍摔门而出之后被崔胜澈找上门的，后者别别扭扭的让他去跟文俊辉谈一谈。权顺荣心里想我跟文俊辉谈全圆佑是要干什么，还是黑着一张脸回到宿舍，看见文俊辉捧着手机打手游，身边还放着若干张纸，上面画的都是各种奇形怪状的圆形。

文俊辉：“哎这把还是输了……全圆佑是外星人，现在轮到你知道啦。”

？？？？？？外啥？？？？？？

文俊辉：“胜宽早就猜出来了，一开始没敢告诉你以防你怕他。”

权顺荣的手机嗡嗡作响，他木然的拿起来看一眼，是全圆佑发信息过来道歉，说下次一定会更用心做的。

最新一条的推送是，“不是故意的，请不要生我的气。”

10

作为后加入的练习生，尹净汉一开始的日子过的异常艰难。有一段时间因为考评成绩不好而特别沮丧，连最基础的表情管理都不合格。他不服气，经常一个人偷偷躲在练习室里对着镜子找自己最好看的弧度，越找越丧气。

“明明哪一个看起来都像是要哭一样丑。”

有一天深夜的时候他刚要推门进去，听见里面文俊辉和全圆佑在说话。他要离开的时候被仿佛背后长眼睛一样的文俊辉叫住了。

“哥也一起来吧，我在跟圆佑说表情管理的事，哥不是也好奇嘛。”  
“我……”

文俊辉：“以演戏的经验来讲，表情管理也要共情，并不是一笔一划的去模仿就行的。”  
全圆佑：“书上写的体验派？”  
文俊辉：“有点类似吧，没追过星的话可能有点难，你有喜欢的人吗？”

全圆佑似乎被这个问题难住了，他踌躇的时候文俊辉对着他画了一个圆。

文俊辉：“你想着你站在镜头的后面，注视着你爱的那个人。”

拥抱-甘愿-你-今天。  
全圆佑点了点头。

后来尹净汉虽然没搞懂什么是体验派，倒是借鉴了表现派的思路，在内心中构建了一个“作为爱豆的自己”，学习过程中每天把李硕珉笑的毛骨悚然。

11

作为工作的一部分，文俊辉有义务时不时记录全圆佑的影像资料作为研究材料。不过出道前有小绿屋的摄像头，出道之后他们更是长年累月的活在镜头下面，早就不需要文俊辉自己去录什么。

他知道全圆佑是怎样慢慢的融入这个世界的。  
后来回想起来那天的意义，无非就是外面的天空升起了一轮超级月亮，人们知道不会被月光刺痛而勇敢的直视。而飞船的里面，那个巨大的，仿佛和他这个渺小的地球人隔山隔海的外星人小心翼翼的穿过了视镜，迈出了一小步。

它仍旧带着不知名的白色雾气，湿漉漉的从宇宙的另一端走来。随着白雾的散去，它慢慢的缩小到和文俊辉差不多的体型，幻化出了无波无澜，没有表情的一张脸。  
如果古代有神降临的话，大概也是这样冰冷的眉眼吧，因为无情而求不得，因为求不得而越发用情至深。

尽管文俊辉内心知道“他”内心多么活泼，看懂自己一句是或者否都能滔滔不绝的扔回来好几句话的那种。

12

作为一个尽职尽责想要在有限的时间内融入地球文化的外星人，全圆佑在很长一段时间里都分不清模仿和表达的区别。  
他的确看了很多书，历史的经济的政治文化的，当然其中也包括霸道总裁爱上我还有演员的自我修养。也看了很多电视剧，金戈铁马也好儿女情长也罢，他可以模仿的分毫不差，但是仍旧不懂其中的区别。

在出道后拿到第一个一位的舞台上，他看着三个队长不顾镜头嚎啕大哭，据说后来还上了趋势，他看着头发剪短了一些的尹净汉背过身去，悄悄抹了一下眼角。文俊辉微笑着抱住李知勋，绝佳的记忆力让全圆佑仍旧记得他当时说其他队友不够努力，又自己在小小的工作室熬了一个又一个晚上的样子。  
一种极其陌生的情绪涌了上来。

当练习生的时候你曾跳了一百首别人的舞，唱了一千首别人的歌。直到有一天你鼓足勇气出了道，然而还是一次次和一位擦肩而过，一次次坐在台下为别人鼓掌。  
你并不知道你明天会不会得到承认，但你还是抱着希望向前走着。  
因为从某一刻开始，你对人类社会某个技能，某个方面的模仿，终于融合了你千锤百炼的一颗心。

“你的爱可以是模仿，但是你的心一定是表达。”

那是个队友们时隔半年还要喝一场庆祝的晚上，文俊辉不喝酒，外星人全圆佑千杯不倒。两个人偷偷跑了出来，在冬天飘下初雪的首尔街头散步。凉凉的雪花落在文俊辉和全圆佑的衣领里，他们在铺了一层薄雪的街上安静的走着，留下一个又一个连成串的脚印。

那时候文俊辉早就已经不需要查字典才能写外星语了，全圆佑同样也不需要他出声，看他的指尖下意识的在画圆就知道对方在想什么。

“俊，我那时候是不是还挺好笑的，认为自己什么都懂，出来了才发现连基本的表情都不会做，就算现在做的时候有时候还是觉得有点累啊。”  
文俊辉：“虽然我八成已经知道答案了，但是还是想问，你给自己捏脸的时候是不是还参考了我手机上李硕珉的表情包……”

全圆佑爆发出了有史以来最爽朗的笑声。  
初雪洋洋洒洒的从明暗起伏的云层出发，穿过栉比鳞次的大厦，抵达安静的红绿灯下，落在他的发间，落在他的眉眼，落在他的肩头，融化成了他大衣上小团的深色云朵。

文俊辉不知道自己是被骤然变换的灯光晃了神，还是被模糊的时间和丢失的因果蛊惑了理智。  
在红绿灯变色的一刹那，全圆佑回头看了他一眼。

——你想着你站在镜头的后面，注视着你爱的那个人。  
——然后你爱的那个人回头看了你一眼，一万年就过去了。

12

每次在发布会上，当记者问团里有几个外国人的时候，崔韩率和洪知秀总要用力按住全圆佑蠢蠢欲动的小手手。

“哥，我们地球人的Aliens一般指的来自是地球上的外国人的意思。”他说，“一般，百分之百的几率，指的不是真正的外星人。”  
带着真·外国血统的弟弟一本正经的解释道。

全圆佑是个外星人这个秘密所有小十七都知道，而让人百思不得其解的是，不是小十七的人绝对不知道。  
包括公司代表和普通社员在内，甚至陪伴他们日子最久的经纪人都不知道这件事。仿佛就像有人未卜先知的把消息精准的控制在了十三个人之内。

崔胜澈比别人知道的要稍微多一点点的，他猜到了文俊辉一定是做了些什么。后者时不时的让他感觉到一种违和感，而回过神来他又是那个尹净汉追着不让在楼上乱蹦怕楼下投诉的弟弟。  
而全圆佑本身却越发的像个正常人。要不是李灿时不时的还提醒他当年被白雾支配的恐惧，他几乎要真的以为全圆佑是他在首尔遇到的，同公司恰好住在庆尚道的，又恰好和他一起通勤的练习生了。

Alien的话，是外国人，也是异乡人，更是外星人的意思。傲慢的地球人占用了它百分之七十的含义，又将剩下的百分之三十划归为科幻小说，觉得永远也不会到来。

有一天遇到外星人的话你会做什么？跟外星人一起练习出道是一种怎样的体验？你知道如何跟外星人谈恋爱吗？

“你知道如何跟外星人道别吗？”

那是那样正常的一天，难得休假的日子，虽然是深秋，他们还是跟着全圆佑的提议去了束草的海边，海水没有结冰，天上挂着几个不知道谁在放的风筝。  
文俊辉一脚把全圆佑踹进了束草的海里，然后自己跳了下去，两个人一边裹着毛巾瑟瑟发抖一边哈哈大笑，只有崔胜澈皱起了眉头，下意识的看着尹净汉一眼，后者望着远方的海平面，任着海风吹乱了头发，兀自出了神。

晚上的时候在回程的车里谁也没说话，徐明浩和尹净汉分别开着两辆车，一前一后的回到了他们很久以前的宿舍楼，是的，那架落满了灰，被世界各地的科学家拍了无数外围照片仍旧不得其门而入的贝壳状外星飞船仍旧停留在那里。  
其他十一艘飞船很多年前就离开了。

现在全圆佑也要走了。

那久违的，曾经在某一段时间里天天出现在李灿梦里的白雾平地而起，把十三个人笼罩了进去。

“虽然我的名字是用圆润宽容的心帮助他人的意思，但是这么多年来我收到了远比付出多得多的帮助。”全圆佑说，“谢谢，这份礼物我收到了，会把它好好表达给我的同胞看的。”

白雾笼罩的天空上落下了一个水墨状的圆。那是出现在文俊辉的书里，纸上，手机中很多次的图形，这是其他人第一次近距离的直面这句外星语，但是这些年里文俊辉已经让他们背过无数遍，所以每个人都看懂了。

融合-感激-最初-最后-成长。

全圆佑站在他的飞船前，向他们，向他挥手道别。

13

文俊辉的手离开了那张幕布一样的视镜，在目之所及的另一端，那即将可以碰触的，来自未知维度的黑影，是他最熟悉的陌生人。

“我知道这里有一份礼物在等着我，你愿意帮我吗？”他问。

文俊辉郑重的，又小心翼翼的在光幕上画了一个圆。是毫不犹豫的起笔，阵雨一般急促又热烈的承接，束草的海依依不舍地带走了转折，留下了夜风一样洒脱又悲伤的收尾。  
爱意-拥抱-容纳-我们。

翻译过来，是短短的三个字。  
他读作我愿意，他读作我爱你。

全文完


End file.
